


【冢不二/真幸】手塚敢吃冰淇淋

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二/真幸】手塚敢吃冰淇淋

*cp：塚不二，真幸  
*沙雕段子，ooc属于我  
  
幸村跟不二还没回来，刚完成训练的白石围着一条毛巾从浴室出来打开手机，就发现了宿舍群里刚发生的聊天记录。  
他们的宿舍群名简明扼要就叫201植物园。  
不二顶着仙人掌的头像，发着可爱的表情包：“今天手塚答应我周末一起出去逛街，所以下周的植物园只能幸村跟白石一起去了。”  
“哦。”鲜花头像的幸村发了一张〔冷漠.jpg〕。  
白石急忙打了个〔狗头.jpg〕：“哟，这是去约会吗？”  
不二还没回复，幸村发了一条消息：“我下周也有约会。”  
不二：“幸村下周有什么安排吗？”  
幸村：“我跟真田一起训练。”  
白石：“那是约会吗？”伴随着一张〔哈哈哈哈哈哈〕的表情包。  
幸村：“当然是！网球场就是我们的约会圣地！”  
白石：“真没情趣哈哈哈哈哈！你看看手塚跟不二昨天晚上还去看星星了！”  
不二：“你怎么知道？”  
幸村：“虽然真田不懂约会，但是他对我很诚恳，不像手塚那个冰块脸。”  
不二：“手塚对我很温柔，幸村君请慎言哦。”  
白石看到这熟悉的开头决定闭嘴，并且悄悄把群名改成了〔201盲目夸夸群〕。  
“真田训练非常勤奋。”  
“手塚做事特别认真。”  
“真田会主动陪我去看花。”  
“手塚会主动给我拍照。”  
“真田给予我鼓励。”  
“手塚给予我动力。”  
“真田又高又帅是风纪委员。”  
“手塚又白又帅是学生会长。”  
“真田的审美很好，比如他的黑帽子。”  
“手塚的审美也很好，比如他的紫衬衣。”  
白石看不下去了，他把群名改成了〔201请关爱单身白石协会〕，然而写作争论读作秀恩爱上头的两人根本没有理会他。  
“真田会对着我脸红对我笑。”  
“手塚会为我着急对着我笑。”  
“我跟真田在幼年一见钟情。”  
“我跟手塚在国一双向动心。”  
“我跟真田打过双打。”  
不二沉默了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈我完全没法想象手冢跟不二双打！”白石松了口气，这两位终于消停了点，不过夸男友方面幸村vs不二的战绩……他想了想，好像一直都是不二赢的多，怎么今天不二这么快就沉默了呢？  
过了十几分钟，不二发了一张他跟手塚一起吃冰淇淋的自拍：“呵呵，手塚敢吃冰淇淋。”  
  
不二回宿舍的时候笑容满面，据白石精细的观察，他的唇角比以往上扬了三个点：“啊，刚刚跟手塚回来的路上路过冰淇淋机就吃了一点，味道还不错，我推荐芥末梅子味哦！”  
白石正打算拒绝时眼尖地看见幸村抱着一箱东西走了进来，幸村也是笑容满面地放下箱子：“正巧路过便利店看到这一箱饼干，训练也辛苦了，不如我们给大家送点饼干吧。”白石出于某种男人的第六感，飞快地拒绝了幸村看似和善的提议，不二则笑眯眯地答应了下来：“好啊，那我们分工送过去吧，幸村你负责立海大那边。”  
还没出门的不二被白石叫住：“那，那是什么？”不二歪了歪头：“我看了标签叫川味饼干，听说是来自中国的特色口味，你要试试吗？”  
白石犹豫着点了头，不二往他嘴里塞了一块饼干：“我还没舍得给手塚呢！”“啊！！！我要水！”白石惨叫起来，不少此起彼伏的惨叫声在这个深夜响起。  
门被推开时幸村看见白石疯狂喝水的背影，微笑着开口：“你怎么给他也吃了？”  
不二摊手：“作为我双打搭档的白石想试试。”  
“不愧是很有情趣的白石呀！”幸村双手抱胸。  
白石漱完口愤愤道：“你们是在报复说真话的我！”他转念一想，问空着手的幸村，“所以真田接受你的饼干了没？”  
幸村黑了脸。  
  
  
ps：  
1.  
幸村：“不二你怎么知道冰淇淋这件事情？”  
不二：“立海大的人都知道了呀，那天他们在餐厅讨论这件事情，我路过就听到了。”  
幸村：“……最近训练很辛苦，我给他们买点零食去。”  
不二：“我倾情推荐便利店新上的川味饼干，绝世美味！”  
幸村：“多谢。”  
2.  
幸村：“真田你辛苦了，要不要吃点饼干补充能量？”  
真田：“幸村，你怎么能带头吃零食？我刚刚才没收了丸太的点心，现在已经是晚上了……”  
幸村：“我想静一静。”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
